Marguerite Sevilla
* Popovnik, Margarita |title/s= |nationality=Filipino |occupation/s=Opera actress |residence=* 158 Tachbrook Street, London, England * Lansdowne Road, London, W11, England * See: Other residences |allegiance= |known_relative/s=* Aleksander Sterling * Klaus Sterling * Lydia Sterling * Oscar Varela * Elisabeth Sevilla * Alexei Sterling * Yuliana Romanova * Abraham Sterling * Augustus Sterling * Anastasia Sterling |significant_other/s= |gender=Female |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Bluish grey |height=5'4" (165 cm) |weight=108 lbs (49 kg) }} Marguerite Sevilla Sterling (née Varela) is the main heroine of The S.P.L.I.T. Files series. She is introduced as a rising opera actress who seeks the help of the famous detective Aleksander Sterling upon receiving death threats against her, hoping that Aleksander will be interested in taking her case. She is witty, brilliant and clever as well that surprises Aleksander that she is different compared to other girls, and that leads the detective to be so fixated and interested of her. Though she is considered to be a match to Aleksander, Marguerite is open-minded and cares too deeply for other people's feelings. She is the only child and daughter of Oscar Sinnett and his wife, Elisabeth Sinnett. She falls in love with Aleksander, to whom she later marries and have two children named Klaus and Lydia Sterling. Character History Early Life under construction circa 2016 The Assassination Plot under construction circa 2019 The Fall of Bloodlines under construction circa 2023 The Empty Carriage under construction Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationship Aleksander Sterling At first meeting, Marguerite had been drawn with Aleksander Sterling already; not only because of his prestigious mind and handsome good looks, but also of his cunning nature. Marguerite won't actually meet Aleksander if she didn't decide to ask the detective for help with the death threats that she is receiving. Though at first she is about to be turned down by Aleksander, the detective decided to take her case by asking her to lead him to the opera. Aleksander had solved who is the culprit that had been leaving notes on her dresser, but it didn't finished at that right away when he saved her from being killed on sight done by nobody, making the case much more interesting and ending up for Aleksander to take the case. Being his client, Marguerite slowly sees Aleksander's real nature and starts to fall in love with him. It becomes her goal to one day be so close with Aleksander that he doesn't need to hide behind a facade already and be treated as a friend. But as it appears to be, Aleksander didn't want them to simply stay as friends, for the detective had fallen in love with her as well. In the end, the two of them entered into a relationship and started living together. Two years of being in a relationship, at the time that she had been helping Aleksander in solving crimes just as Lewis Gosling and Audrey Nethersole does, when Aleksander had faked his death, she comes along with him in eradicating the rest of Kai Reinmann's transactions throughout the world. Few months after that, the two of them married upon knowing that Marguerite is pregnant with their first child, Klaus. Trivia Character History under construction Other Description under construction